Lucas Bishop (Earth-616)
Lucas Bishop is a cyborg who worked closely with X-23 while she was with Hydra, he was her favorite instructor. History Bishop was an excellent soldier and mercenary, able to single handedly take out the Hulk by himself. He faught Hulk many times and when Hydra got word of that they sent an elite Hydra sqaudron to bring him in to which he slaughtered them all. Then they sent X-23 some years later, neither one could get a clear advantage, so he agreed to come in and work for Hydra on one condition, he got to instruct X-23. He instructed her for a couple of years until X-23 left Hydra to which he then left and became a mercenary again. He went on to fight the Hulk several more times. Power Level Physical Physically he is extremely strong for a cyborg, able to easily fight and defeat the Hulk in unarmed combat. Powers and Abilities Powers Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Legs: Bishop's main powers derive from two mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile Vibranium/Adamantium composite legs attached to his Vibranium/Adamantium composite skeletal grafts. The motors get their power from a small gamma-powered thermo-electric generator. Individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each leg to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Bishop loses conscious control). In the event that Bishop loses consciousness, the control module of each leg has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. *'Contraction:' Each leg is approximately 3.5 feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 14 feet in length. *'Superhuman Strength:' The legs in conjunction with the Nanites in his white blood cell, muscle tissue, and skin cells and the Vibranium/Adamantium composite skeletal grafts can lift 15 ton, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can lift 30 tons. **'Superhuman Striking Force:' Each leg is capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and strike with the force capable of shattering quituple reinforce titanium steel, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can move at at even faster speeds. **'Superhuman Leaping:' The legs are capable of jumping 100s' of feet. When he jumps he jumps with superhuman accuracy, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can jump 1 000s' of feet. *'Invulnerability:' The legs are completely invulnerable due to them being made out of an Adamantium/Vibranium composite; Vibranium; Completely vibration resistant - Adamantium; Completely Indestructible. *'Superhuman Endurance:' The legs never need to rest at all, the rest of his body is not so lucky. *'Superhuman Speed:' The legs are capable of running at hypersonic speeds, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can run at a even faster speeds. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bishop has amazing bodily coordination through his procedure. He can coordinate his body with amazing balance, flexibility, and dexterity. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' The legs are capable of running with near perfect balance indefinitely on a power line. ***'Energy-Dampening Module:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the foot part of each leg, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories on his feet. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water, and it also allows the legs to be immune to EMP's. *'Hard-Light Holographic Image Inducer:' After his trip to Earth 9602, he stole a Green Power Ring which he analyzed in-order to give his legs a built in hard-light holographic image inducer that allows him to hide the appearance and feel of his cybernetic legs. Self-Replicating Nanites: Bishop has various self-replicating Nanites in various parts of his body. *'White Blood Cells:' The Nanites in his white blood cells are able to regenerate almost anything, and his regeneration has been widely considered equal to X-23, who is better than Wolverine himself. **'Suspended Aging:' The Nanites in his white blood cells keep him youthful and young almost indefinitely. *'Muscle Tissue:' The Nanites in his muscle tissue make him physically more powerful than a regular human. **'Superhuman Strength:' His muscle tissue allow him to lift 15 tons. **'Superhuman Durability:' His muscle tissue is much more dense and hard than regular Human muscle tissue, he is capable of shrugging off blows from decent meta-humans such as Spiderman, Luke Cage, etc., etc., etc. **'Superhuman Endurance:' His musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a regular human. His muscles produce very little fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His stamina enables him to hold his breath indefinitely and exert himself at peak capacity for a day without tiring at all. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are massively enhanced on-top of what they were before the procedures involving Nanites, he has reacted to a barrage of rpg rockets fired at him during a battle with the Hulk. **'Superhuman Agility:' Bishop has amazing bodily coordination through his procedure. He can coordinate his body with amazing balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Skin Cells:' The Nanites in his skin cells make him immune to high g-force. **'Malleable Skin:' His skin cells are very malleable meaning he can change his appearance just by willing his face to change. **'Superhuman Durability:' His skin cells are much more dense and hard than regular Human skin cells, he is capable of shrugging off blows from decent meta-humans such as Spiderman, Luck Cage, etc., etc., etc. *'Hair:' The Nanites in his hair give him the power to change his hair appearance. *'Brain:' The Nanites in his brain enable his brain to process information at a massively superhuman level comparable to the Leader. **'No Need for Sleep:' His brain no longer needs to sleep to remain efficient. *'Eyes:' The Nanites in his eyes are able to help him see in normal and night-vision that is capable of telescoping and microscoping with a type of slow motion activated through adrenaline while moving at incredible velocities to help him perceive his environment. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' When in a state of heightened adrenaline, because of the slow motion from the Nanites in his eyes and the Nanites in his muscle tissue. he has reacted to a barrage of rpg rockets fired at him during a battle with the Hulk. *'Eardrum' The Nanites in his eardrum are able to help him hear vast distances and at a very high superhuman level. *'Nose Hairs:' The Nanites in his nose hairs are able to help him smell vast distances and at a very high superhuman level. *'Lungs:' The Nanites in his lungs make it so Bishop doesn't have to breath at all. *'Stomach:' The Nanites in his stomach create artificial food and water for Bishop to be fed with making him never have to stop to eat or drink. Abilities Indomitable Will: Bishop is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent, though his regeneration may help him with this. Bishop is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Master Combatant: Bishop is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Bishop is one of the most talented and ruthless soldiers/mercenary that has ever fought on Earth. *'Master Martial Artist:' Bishop is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known,which has turned him into a living Weapon which he uses to punish criminals. He has learned 127 major styles of combat outside the United States. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He became 2nd and 3rd degree black belt in Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, Aikido by the time he was 18. At age 18, he left US to further study martial arts under specialized masters. He is the leading expert in Savate (French Kickboxing) and has a black belt and Kung Fu. He studied commando style operations with small mercenary units. He has mastered combat training and blind fighting. Bishop has been highly trained, and has mastered, all of the world's most lethal martial arts. While abroad he also mastered Ninjitsu, Muay Thai, Kobudo, Yaw-Yan, Dragon Style Kung Fu, & Tae Kwon Do. He has also been trained in the art of Boxing. Bishop has learned many fighting styles. All of these martial arts mastered make Bishop in the top 3 premier Martial artists of the Universe. *'Master Assassin:' Bishop is a master assassin, capable of utilizing pressure points to their fullest degree. He can assassinate 100 mercenaries before anyone of them even notices him. *'Weapons Master:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Bishop has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons including various firearms. Bishop is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He is almost on par with Bullseye and Hawkeye in terms of accuracy. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Master of Stealth:' His training with X-23 in stealth has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Master Acrobat: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Super Genius-Level Intellect: Bishop has superhuman mental acumen. As a result of the Nanites in his brain he is (in theory) capable of knowledge and comprehension beyond the human ability to understand. He is potentially capable of mastering every worldly subject and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on clairvoyance. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. Bishop has a perfect memory with the ability to recall every moment since he put the Nanites in his brain. Bishop possesses knowledge of genetics, physics, and robotics, and has designed a large number of sophisticated weapons, vehicles, computers, androids, and synthetic humanoids. He is particularly adept at genetic engineering and manipulating radiation for various purposes. *'Polymath:' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Master Hacker:' Bishop can hack very advanced computer systems, it doesn't matter whether they are alien, futuristic, or they were engineered by Tony Stark, if he wants in he's getting in. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Master Detective:' He is widely considered one of the World's Greatest Detectives, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Bishop's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Bishop is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, moutaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. **'Escapologist:' He has been described as one of the greatest escape artists. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. **'Master of Disguise:' Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Bishop has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. **'Interrogation:' Bishop is adept in interrogation techniques, often using military methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get the answer. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. ***'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Bishop has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of the Monstar fear Bishop. *'Tracking:' Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen, and with his enhanced senses he is quite possibly the single greatest tracker ever. *'Ventriloquism:' Bishop is able to project his voice to sound as though it is coming from other places. *'Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver:' Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in advanced vehicles operations. *'Multi-Lingual:' Bishop is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Greek, Latin, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Hindi, Sanskrit, Arabic, Portuguese, Thai, French, Pashto, Urdu, and Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Strength Scale Class 800 Lbs - 25 Superhuman Strength: The legs in conjunction with the Nanites in his white blood cell, muscle tissue, and skin cells and the Vibranium/Adamantium composite skeletal grafts can lift 15 ton. Class 25 - 50 Superhuman Strength: The legs in conjunction with the Nanites in his white blood cell, muscle tissue, and skin cells and the Vibranium/Adamantium composite skeletal grafts can lift 30 tons when the computer limiters are overridden. It should be noted that the striking strength of the legs are comparable to the strongest of heroes and villains, and with a single strike the legs can strike with the force capable of shattering Adamantium. Weaknesses None Paraphernalia Weapons None normally, but on occasions where Bishop believes he is out-matched he bring specialized weapons for the job at hand. Equipment Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Legs: Bishop's main powers derive from two mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile Vibranium/Adamantium composite legs attached to his Vibranium/Adamantium composite skeletal grafts. The motors get their power from a small gamma-powered thermo-electric generator. Individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each leg to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Bishop loses conscious control). In the event that Bishop loses consciousness, the control module of each leg has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. *'Contraction:' Each leg is approximately 4 feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 16 feet in length. *'Superhuman Strength:' The legs in conjunction with the Nanites in his white blood cell, muscle tissue, and skin cells and the Adamantium skeletal grafts can lift 15 ton, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can lift 30 tons. **'Superhuman Striking Force:' Each leg is capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and strike with the force capable of shattering Adamantium, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can move at at even faster speeds. **'Superhuman Leaping:' The legs are capable of jumping 1 000s' of feet. When he jumps he jumps with superhuman accuracy, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can jump 10 000s' of feet. *'Invulnerability:' The legs are completely invulnerable due to them being made out of Vibranium/Adamantium composite; Vibranium; Completely vibration resistant - Adamantium; Completely Indestructible. *'Superhuman Endurance:' The legs never need to rest at all. *'Superhuman Speed:' The legs are capable of running at a maximum speed of mach- 1 000, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can run at mach-100 000. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bishop has amazing bodily coordination through his procedure. He can coordinate his body with amazing balance, flexibility, and dexterity. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' The legs are capable of running with near perfect balance indefinitely on a power line. ***'Energy-Dampening Module:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the foot part of each leg, enabling Bishop to survive a fall of several stories on his feet. Given enough momentum, Bishop can also scale walls or skim across water, and it also allows the legs to be immune to EMP's. *'Hard-Light Holographic Image Inducer:' After his trip to Earth 9602, he stole a Green Power Ring which he analyzed in-order to give his legs a built in hard-light holographic image inducer that allows him to hide the appearance and feel of his cybernetic legs. Vibranium Microweave Mesh Uniform: in his Bishp's uniform (a skull t-shirt and a leather jacket. The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed. Utility Belt: Bishop keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a black utility belt. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. Teleportation Device: Bishop often employs a teleportation device of his own design, it allows him to and from teleport anywhere including; anywhere Earth, as well as, anywhere in other Realms, Dimensions, planets, and even other Universes. Transportation Teleportation: Bishop often employs a teleportation device of his own design, it allows him to teleport from place to place instantaneously. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Hydra Agents Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Cyborgs Category:Super Leaping Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Illusion Creation Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Combat Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Multilingual Category:Super Reflexes Category:AwesomeDymond Category:Hunting/Tracking